projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Quotes - Soma Schicksal
Soma Intro *If you think of this as work, then it's really nothing at all. *This isn't what I expected. But, it can't be helped. *Try not to make any wasteful movements. *You've got some strange tastes. I'm ready whenever. *The sooner we get started, the sooner this will be over. *Enough talk. Let's get this over with. *I'll make the first move. You can do whatever you want after that. *So this is who we're up against? *Fine. I could care less. *I don't want to waste any time here. Let's hit 'em hard and fast. Special Attack *Where are you looking at? I'm right here! *Yeaooooo! *Now, eat this! *This... will finish 'em! *This will be... our victory! Support Attack *Don't mind us, let's go! *Sneak in unexpectedly! *Let me do this. *Just as always, set them up. *Alisa, I got your back! *Alisa, don't hold back! Victory *Ugh, that was messier than it should have been... *I guess there's no need to collect a core here, eh? *Anyone who steps up gets cut down. *Mission complete, I guess. We've still got a long road ahead of us. *Save the talking for later. Who do we fight next? *Don't get too excited yet. There's still plenty left to come. Alisa Intro *Commencing mission! Are you ready? *Let's keep our movements in sync! *Save the chatter for after our work is done. *If you get in my way, I'll do whatever it takes to remove you! *I feel a little better after hearing that. *No, we must assess the situation. *Our first move should be removing any obstacles. Shall we begin? *I'm ready! How about you? *If we could only collect this one's core... *I am a God Eater after all! Special Attack *This is a God Eater! *If only I could devour them! *God Arc, Devouring Transformation! *Let's finish this quickly! Support Attack *Soma, I've got your back! *We can't let this chance pass! *Let's work together! *We will support you! *Follow through, Soma! *Let me take charge! Multi Attack *Let's end this! *Let's finish them all quickly! *I'll remove them all! *Let's end it with this! Victory *Good. That went fairly easy. *Obstacles eliminated! Acquiring the next target! *I can definitely feel my skills improving. *It feels wrong not to salvage the core afterwards... *Let's save the talking and move on to the next target! *Mission complete. Good work, everyone! Paired Characters Intro *'Soma': I'll head in first. You just be ready in case I need you. Alisa: Roger! Just like we always do! *'Alisa': I'll follow your lead, so feel free to fight as you will, Soma. Soma: Don't worry about me. Just make sure you do your part. *'Soma': I could handle this one on my own. Alisa: Don't try it! Not relying on your teammates is a bad habit. *'Soma': Hey, make sure you cover me. Alisa: Understood. I'll let you handle the frontline. *'Alisa': I think we might need to change our tactics for this enemy... Soma: We'll be fine as long as we stick to our usual game plan. Victory *'Soma': That gun of yours seems pretty handy... Alisa: You also have things no else but you can do. *'Alisa': You've become much nicer recently, you know? Soma: ...Shut up. Let's keep moving. *'Soma': So it's over. It doesn't feel like the job is finished if we don't collect the core... Alisa: Let's just be satisfied that we got an item. Solo Characters Alisa Intro Alisa: Doesn’t it bother you that Alisa and I have the same name? Soma: You just have to find a difference. One of you has a removable head, the other doesn’t. Alisa: There are plenty of other ways to tell us apart! Victory Alisa: Soma, you don’t seem very happy that we won. Alisa: That’s because he never shows his feelings. But I think that’s beginning to change lately. Soma: Ugh. Just be quiet, Alisa…s. Arthur Intro Arthur: Lend me your God Arc. How do you throw it? Soma: Don't bother trying. A God Arc can only be used by its appointed wielder. Alisa: You aren't supposed to throw them either. Bahn Intro Bahn: You're a gloomy guy, Soma. Maybe I should pep you up? Soma: Mind your own business. Stop talking and start fighting. Alisa: If Kota were here he'd try to pep you up whether you wanted it or not. Batsu Ichimonji Intro Batsu: Alright! Give it everything you've got Soma! Time to go all out! Soma: Whatever. Just keep quiet so you don't distract me, Batsu. Alisa: Hmm, if only you both shared a little bit of each other's personalities. Bruno Intro Soma: Our weapons have good reach. This should be over in no time. Bruno: So we're talking big weapons, eh? I'm pretty handy with a frozen tuna myself. Alisa: A tuna?! Are sure that's really a weapon? Devilotte Intro Soma: What do you want, little princess. Quit staring at me. Devilotte: That devouring mechanism... Maybe I can get the doctor to make me one. Alisa: It's not something you can just go and make as simple as that. Flynn Intro Flynn: I'll follow your lead. I want you to fight without any distractions. Alisa: I wish Soma was always this agreeable. Soma: Hmph, well excuse me. Heihachi Intro Heihachi: Aragami Oracle cells... Hmm, I see... Alisa: U-Um, Heihachi? You're starting to scare me... Soma: Aragami cells aren't what you think they are. Imca Intro *'Alisa': Your weapon works as both a sword and a gun, too. It's kind of like our God Arcs. Imca: If Var had the ability to devour, it would be unstoppable. Soma: Unfortunately, it's not a customization you can just attach. Let's go. Juri Han Intro Juri: You can't fight in a skimpy outfit like that! Alisa: Like you can talk! Right, Soma? Soma: Keep it down, you two. Lady Intro Lady: What's it like relying upon just one weapon to fight your enemies? Alisa: My God Arc can be used as both a sword and a gun. Soma: ...Mine is simply a sword. Victory Soma: It's over. It doesn't look like we'll get any cores here. Lady: That devour function is pretty nice. How much did it cost to add on? Alisa: It's not something you can just do. Lindow Intro Lindow: I'm still not used to seeing Soma take the lead. This'll be fun to see. Alisa: Soma, now's your time to show what you can do. Hee hee. Soma: Whatever. Just make sure you two don't fall behind. Victory Lindow: Somewhere along the way you’ve gotten good at working with others, Soma. Alisa: That’s called communication skills, Lindow. Soma: Making fun of me now? Pfeh, this is why I prefer working alone. Neneko/Neito Intro Neneko: The stripes on your hat are so stylish and cute, really! Alisa: I like your hat too! Maybe we can trade later! Soma: This isn't the time to be trading compliments. Rikiya Intro Rikiya: Soma, you should not brood so much. You'll only attract negative energy to yourself. Soma: I'm always like this. And I'm not brooding over anything. Alisa: I think he's just trying to tell you to be a bit more pleasant. Sänger Intro *'Soma': Sänger. Is your weapon a God Arc? Alisa: It does change shape, after all. Sänger: No. The Type-X Colossal Blade is the sword of my soul. Victory *'Sänger': God Arcs... Swords that devour the gods. Soma: There's nothing cool about them. A weapon is a weapon. Alisa: I think Kota would like that description, though. Saya Intro Saya: Dressing like that at such a young age... Kids sure do grow fast these days. Alisa: What, is there something strange about my clothes? Soma? Soma: Not really. I got used to it during my time in Anagura. Tron Intro Tron: If I can just figure out the devouring mechanism, then maybe my servbots… Soma: Hey Tron, what are you scheming? Alisa: I get the chills just imagining it. Ulala Intro Ulala: I would now like to conduct a interview with the God Eaters. Alisa: I-I'm so nervous. I don't know what to say... Soma: I'll leave that up to you. I'm going on ahead. Valkyrie Intro Alisa: So you're the daughter of a goddess? That's pretty cool. Valkyrie: As long as I am here in the mortal world, I am no different from the rest of you. Soma: So our enemies and allies are both gods... Vashyron Intro *'Vashyron': It's Alisa, the best companion at my date club! Alisa: ...Now that's just way to creepy. Soma: I can't stand guys like this. Let's get moving Alisa. Victory *'Alisa': Maybe I should get some clothes that are a bit easier to move around in… Vashyron: Being easy to move around in isn’t what matters! It’s whether you have needs or not! Soma: …Just what sort of needs are you talking about? Category:Quotes